pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Glamourist
A glamourist taps into the realms of magic by use of flattery, flirting, and natural grace to steal the power of ancient and powerful beings. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 'Class Skills' The Glamourist’s class skills are as follows: Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy(Cha), Disguise (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Arcana, Local, Nobility, Planes) (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (act, sing) (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' Hidden Motives 'At 4th level, the Glamourist increases her ability to hide her motives and intentions. She gains a circumstance bonus equal to her Glamourist levels when using bluff opposed by a sense motive check, or sense motive opposed by a bluff check. '''Hidden Allegiance '''At 8th level, the Glamourist gains the supernatural ability to suppress her loyalties, even from spells and abilities. In cases where such divinations are made, the Glamourist gains a Will save (DC 15 + the character level of the individual making the attempt) to negate the attempt. Negated attempts reveal either no allegiance or a lack of the sought-for allegiance, as applicable for the ability or spell. '''Hidden Guile '''At 12th level, the glamourist may add her glamourist levels to skill checks when using diplomacy or intimidate to influence someone or to gather information. '''Hidden Sensuality '''At 16th level, the glamourist may fascinate a number of creatures lesser than or equal to her charisma modifier. For as long as the glamourist maintains the effect by bypassing her standard actions in favor of seductive body language. For as long as this is maintained, the glamourist gains a circumstance bonus to her Charisma of 4 points. '''Tech Training: '''Starting at second level, the Glamourist may use techs. 'Spells and Secret Sources Weapon Proficiency 'A glamourist is proficient with simple weapons but no armor or shields. '''Cantrips '''Glamourists learn a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table: Glamourist Spells Known. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. '''Spells '''A glamourist casts arcane spells drawn primarily from the sorcerer/wizard spell list presented in Spell Lists. She can cast any spell she knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, a glamourist must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a glamourist's spell is 10 + the spell level + the glamourist's Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a sorcerer can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Progression. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Charisma score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). A glamourist's selection of spells is extremely limited. A glamourist begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of her choice. At each new glamourist level, she gains one or more new spells, as indicated on Table: Glamorist Spells Known. (Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a glamourist knows is not affected by her Charisma score; the numbers on Table: Glamourist Spells Known are fixed.) These new spells can be common spells chosen from the sorcerer/wizard spell list, or they can be unusual spells that the glamourist has gained some understanding of through study. Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even-numbered glamourist level after that (6th, 8th, and so on), a glamourist can choose to learn a new spell in place of one she already knows. In effect, the glamourist loses the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell's level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged. A glamourist may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that she gains new spells known for the level. Unlike an occultist or an acolyte, a glamourist need not prepare her spells in advance. She can cast any spell she knows at any time, assuming she has not yet used up her spells per day for that spell level. Glamourist Spells Known '''Secret Source '''Each glamourist has a source of magic somewhere that only they have knowledge of that grants her special abilities. This source can represent a blood relation to some kind of powerful being, some other kind of relationship with it whether romantic or professional. For example, a glamourist might work for a powerful outsider or an ancient dragon. Regardless of the source, this influence manifests in a number of ways as the glamourist gains levels. A glamourist must pick one secret source upon taking her first level of glamourist. Once made, this choice cannot be changed. Through this secret source you gain bonus spells and skills in addition to the special abilities granted. As the glamourist gains in levels they collect stolen secrets from these sources at 1st, 3rd, 9th, 15th and 20th level. 'Ancient Unicorn Long ago a powerful unicorn was saved from corruption by a handful of heroes who once fought against Seallan before he used the Souleater Arcana. You have somehow found this unicorn amongst the wastes of Gigantes and yet you keep his existence a secret, in return he gives you a portion of his powers. Class Skill: Knowledge (Nature). Bonus Spells: sleep (3rd), embrace destiny (5th), dispel magic (7th), dimension door (9th), polymorph (11th), repulsion (13th), finger of death (15th), screen (17th), overwhelming presence (19th). Bonus Feats: Arcane Strike, Diehard, Endurance, Leadership, Lightning Reflexes, Maximize Spell, Skill Focus (Knowledge Nature), Weapon Focus. Stolen Arcana: Any abjuration spell you cast has it's effective caster level increased by +2. Mystic Ray (Sp): Starting at 1st level, you can fire a ray of good aligned energy as a standard action, targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. The divine ray deals 1d6 points of good aligned damage + 1 for every two glamourist levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Stalwart Concentration (Ex): At 3rd level, you add one half of your HD to any concentration checks you make. Natural Serenity (Ex): At 9th level, you are no longer affected by spells from the compusion subschool Resist Evil (Su): At 15th level, you gain spell resistance equal to your glamourist level + 10. Aura against Evil (Su): At 20th level, you gain a continuous magic circle against evil effect that you cannot supress. You also gain a DR against attacks by evil creatures 10/-. 'Black Metal Giant' You have somehow stolen the secrets of the Black Metal Giants and used them to create a construct to serve you. Class Skill: Knowledge (Engineering). Bonus Spells: jury-rig (3rd), make whole (5th), pellet blast (7th), minor creation (9th), major creation (11th), hardening (13th), phase door (15th), call construct (17th), crushing hand (19th). Bonus Feats: Alertness, Craft Wonderous Item, Blind-Fight, Forge Ring, Gunsmithing, Nimble Moves, Skill Focus (Knowledge Engineering), Still Spell. Stolen Arcana: You have discovered the secrets of the black metal giants and have learned how to create life from metal and stone. This allows you to summon a small construct whose base stats are similar to that of a wolf, with the construct subtype. This creature scales in a similar way to that of an animal companion using your 3/4's of your glamourist level as it's druid level. Fine Tuning (Ex): You may now create a power gem for your construct using craft wonderous item. These power gems can do any of the following: +1d8 fire damage; +1d8 cold damage; +1d8 electricity damage; +2d4 sonic damage; +2 strength; +2 dexterity; +4 AC; Add Scorpion Venom to his attack; Add Spider Venom to his attack; Increase his Reflex Saving Throw by +2; or increase his Fortitude Saving Throw by +2. ''You can change this gem at any time that you would recover spell slots, but he can only have one gem at a time. The DC to create this gem is 10. You must have a gem worth at least 200 gp to create a power gem from. If taken through eldritch heritage, this also allows you to summon a construct. '''Thickened Plating (Ex):' At 3rd level, your construct gains DR x'''/adamantine where '''x is equal to his HD. Infused Energy (Ex): At 9th level, your construct has absorbed some of your magic granting him an energy resistance against all forms of energy equal to his HD. Mystic Engineering (Ex): At 15th level, your construct gain spell resistance equal to his HD + 10. Machinate (Ex): At 20th level, your construct gains bonus HP equal to your Charisma Modifier * 4 and you gain 1/2 of his previous bonuses except for bonuses granted through his animal companion scaling. 'Divine Cult' Through your guile you have seduced a member of a divine cult to letting you in on their secrets granting you various divine powers. Class Skill: Knowledge (Religion). Bonus Spells: cure light wounds (3rd), early judgement (5th), cure serious wounds (7th), restoration (9th), raise dead (11th), heal (13th), cure serious wounds, mass (15th), fire storm (17th), storm of vengeance (19th). Bonus Feats: Diehard, Endurance, Heroic Defiance, Heroic Recovery, Leadership, Persuasive, Skill Focus (Knowledge Religion), Toughness. Stolen Arcana: Whenever you suffer damage in battle, your effective caster level increases by 1 during your next turn. This effect does not apply more than once per round. Blood Boon (Ex): At 1st level, as an immediate action, you can sacrifice 1 hit point in exchange for a +1 sacred bonus on the next damage roll, saving throw, or skill check you make. This bonus only applies as long as you use it by or during your next turn—otherwise both your sacrificed hit point and the bonus are wasted. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Beauty in Wisdom (Ex): At 3rd level, you may add one-half of your wisdom modifer to any charisma checks in addition to your charisma modifier. Blood of the Divines (Ex): At 9th level, you attune yourself with the blood of the divines granting you a 5 resistance against cold, acid, and electricity damage, at 15th level this bonus increases to 10, and at 20th level to 15. Divine Protection (Ex): At 15th level, you gain your Charisma Modifier as a deflection bonus to AC. This effect can not stack with any other racial or class features that add charisma to your AC in any form of bonus. Ascendancy (Ex): At 20th level, You have ascended the mortal realm and your type becomes outsider. You gain DR 10/-, and SR equal to your glamourist level +10. 'Eye of the Earth Dragon' You have somehow made contact with one of the earth dragons that roam the sky and acidic plains of Templa'Tol. These dragons have some how adapted to the toxins and some even cover themselves in metal and various machines. Whatever dragon you have made contact with has favored you instead of eating you - probably seeing you as a beautiful pet - and granted you some of his power. Class Skill: Survival. Bonus Spells: corrosive touch (3rd), shatter (5th), diamond spray (7th), dragon's breath (9th), acidic spray (11th), form of the dragon I (13th), caustic eruption (15th), earthquake (17th), clashing rocks (19th). Bonus Feats: Blind-Fight, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Quicken Spell, Skill Focus (Fly), Skill Focus (Survival), Toughness. Stolen Arcana: As a standard action you may touch a creature a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma Modifier; any creature touched in this way loses all resistances it had to acid; if it is immune to acid it now has an acid resistance of 10 and is no longer immune. If it is neither immune nor resistant to acid, it is now vulnerable taking damage from any acid affect you cast as if it had the effects of Maximize Spell upon it. Rust Touch (Ex): At 1st level, as a standard action you may make a CMB check to touch a piece of armor an opponent is wearing with a bonus equal to your Charisma Modifier. If you succeed, the object must make a fortitude save or become broken. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Resist Corrosion (Ex): At 3rd level, you get an acid resistance of 5. At 9th level this increases to 10, at 15th, to 20. At 20th level you are immune to acid. Breath Attack (Su): At 9th level, you gain a breath weapon. This breath weapon deals 1d6 points of acid damage per glamourist level. Those caught in the area of the breath receive a Reflex save for half damage. The DC for all saves or checks associated with your breath weapon is equal to 10 + 1/2 your glamourist level + your Charisma modifier. At 9th level, you can use this ability once per day. At 17th level, you can use this ability twice per day. At 20th level, you can use this ability three times per day. The breath weapon of the earth dragon is a 60-foot line of acid that also releases toxic fumes upon contact with organic matter. Those who take damage from the acid must make a Fortitude save on the following round or take 1d6 Strength damage. Wings of Rust (Ex): At 15th level, you may sprout wings of tarnished and rusting metal. Any weapon that strikes you must make a fortitude save with a bonus equal to it's total enhancement or become broken. You gain a fly speed equal to twice your land speed. You may use the power of these wings a number of rounds per day equal to twice your glamourist level. These rounds need not be consecutive. If not in combat, you may use them for flight for as long as you wish. Wyrm of the Abyss (Ex): At 20th level, Your power manifests in such a way that you are no longer subject to diseases, poisons, or paralysis, and you gain permanent true seeing as per the spell. 'Graverobber's Cross' You have delved into an order of fallen rogues who rob and pillage the dead of the world from their undercastles. This is a highly secretive order, but through your whiles you have somehow penetrated them and learned their secrets. Class Skill: Stealth. Bonus Spells: sculpt corpse (3rd), invisibility (5th), undead anatomy I (7th), invisibility, greater (9th), ghoul army (11th), undeath ward (13th), control undead (15th), undead anatomy iv (17th), canopic conversion (19th). Bonus Feats: Blind-Fight, Deceitful, Dodge, Lightning Reflexes, Silent Spell, Skill Focus (Stealth), Spell Focus (Illusion), Spell Focus (Necromancy). Stolen Arcana: You have mastered stealth, the art of murder, and the art of robbing the dead. Any invisibility spell cast by you acts as an invisibility spell as well as a hide from undead spell. Also you may use your Charisma Modifier for any stealth checks you make in place of your Dexterity Modifier. And while you are stealthed you are considered to be hidden from undead as well. Bite of the Dead (Ex): At 1st level, you gain sneak attack +1d4, for every two levels thereafter this increases by an additional +1d4 damage. Flesh of the Corrupted (Ex): At 3rd level, you gain immunity to bleed and sleep effects, at 9th level you become immune to curses and disease. At 15th level you become immune to ability damage. At 20th level you become immune to energy drain and death effects. Spell-Like Thoughts (Su): '''At 9th level, you can cast a spell without using its normal verbal and somatic components, as though using the Silent Spell and Still Spell metamagic feats (even if you don’t have those feats). This does not increase the casting time or effective level of the modified spell. At 9th level, you can use this ability once per day. At 17th level, you can use this ability twice per day. At 20th level, you can use this ability three times per day. '''Living Low (Ex): At 15th level, you have mastered anonomity in all your actions. You gain a bonus to all stealth and bluff checks equal to your glamourist level. Also, you can no longer be detected by thoughtsense, blindsense blindsight or arcane sight. Incognito (Ex): At 20th level, your consciousness transcends your physical body. If you die, you immediately are subjected to a reincarnation effect (as per the spell cast by a druid of your glamourist level) one hour after your death. This ability may only be triggered once per week. This effect always returns you to life as a member of your original race. You may instead choose not to return to life. 'Bejewelled Lord' These glamourists gain great power from trinkets such as jewels and jewelry. They have somehow unlocked the power of crystal magic and use this channelled power to greatly boost their own abilities. Many of them have some kind of divine artifact or piece of jewelry that bolsters their own power. Class Skill: Craft (Jewelry) Bonus Spells: crystal shard (3rd), shatter (5th), create soul gem (7th), gilded whispers (9th), pillar of stone (11th), genius avaricious (13th), limited wish (15th), crystal rain (17th), wish (19th). Bonus Feats: Crystal Spell, Forge Ring, Persuasive, Iron Will, Improved Critical (ray), Arcane Blast, Skill Focus (Craft Jewelry), Weapon Focus (ray). Stolen Arcana: The Glamourist forms a powerful bond with an object. This bonded object is an item the Glamourist can use to cast additional spells or to serve as a magical item. Upon choosing this Secret Source, the Glamourist begins play with one at no cost. Objects that are the subject of this bond must be either an amulet or a ring. It must be worn to have effect. If the glamourist attempts to cast a spell without his bonded object worn, he must make a concentration check or lose the spell. The DC for this check is equal to 20 + the spell's level. The bonded object can be used once per day to cast any one spell that the glamourist has in his spellbook and is capable of casting. This spell is treated like any other spell cast by the glamourist, including casting time, duration, and other effects dependent on the glamourist's level. This spell cannot be modified by metamagic feats or other abilities. A glamourist can add additional magic abilities to his bonded object as if he has the required Item Creation Feats and if he meets the level prerequisites of the feat. The magic properties of a bonded object, including any magic abilities added to the object, only function for the glamourist who owns it. If a bonded object's owner dies, or the item is replaced, the object reverts to being an ordinary non-magical item. If the object of an arcane bond is lost or destroyed, it can be replaced after 1 week in a special ritual that costs 200 gp per glamourist level plus the cost of the item. This ritual takes 8 hours to complete. Items replaced in this way do not possess any of the additional enchantments of the previous bonded item. A glamourist can designate an existing magic item as his bonded item. This functions in the same way as replacing a lost or destroyed item except that the new magic item retains its abilities while gaining the benefits and drawbacks of becoming a bonded item. Jewel Power (Su): Starting at 1st level, the glamourist doubles all bonuses granted from rings and amulets. Jewel Flesh (Ex): At 3rd level, you gain a chance to reflect spells cast upon you back to their caster equal to your glamourist level, as well as a +4 natural armor bonus. Jewel Beam (Sp): At 9th level, you may blast your enemies with a searing beam of energy. You may fire one ray, plus one additional ray for every three levels beyond 9th (to a maximum of three rays at 18th level). Each ray requires a ranged touch attack to hit and deals 5d6 points of energy damage. The rays may be fired at the same or different targets, but all rays must be aimed at targets within 30 feet of each other and fired simultaneously. The glamourist chooses the energy type of this ability. This ability may be used once every 1d4 rounds. The ray's damage is increased by 1d6 every two levels after 9th. (to a maximum of 10d6 at 19th level.) Gemstone Aura (Su): At 15th level, you gain the ability to call upon a 10-foot aura at will centered on your ring or amulet. This aura grants +4 to all saves for everyone within it including the glamourist. Crystal Spendor (Su): At 20th level, you gain a sheen of crystalline light that emanates faintly from your flesh. This acts as a constant light spell, this light can be toggled at will by the glamourist, but as long as it is active he is granted a +4 bonus to Charisma, and a +4 bonus to the DC's of his spells. Also. creatures who are subject to mind-affecting spells must make a will save (DC 20) in order to make an attack against you. 'Menagerie of Horror' The circus of fear is in town, and you have worked your way into their strange and fearsome system. Learning the secrets of true fear. Class Skill: Fly. Bonus Spells: cause fear (3rd), hideous laughter (5th), vision of hell (7th), fear (9th), nightmare (11th), symbol of fear (13th), insanity (15th), symbol of insanity (17th), weird (19th). Bonus Feats: Combat Casting, Improved Disarm, Improved Grapple, Improved Initiative, Improved Unarmed Strike, Iron Will, Still Spell, Skill Focus (Fly). Stolen Arcana: Any subject under a fear effect that you invoked has a penalty of -4 to all saving throws against spells cast by you. Fearful Gaze (Ex): A number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma Modifier, you may gaze upon a subject as a swift action. If they fail a will save they see within your eyes their worse fear causing them to become panicked. (DC=10+1/2 your glamourist levels + your Charisma Modifier.) One With Fear (Ex): At 3rd level, any fear type spell you cast can affect twice as many HD, even if this would go over the maximum amount allowed by the spell. At 9th level you become immune to fear effects. At 15th level all fear spells cast by you are affected as if by the widen spell meta-magic feat but this does not increase the level of the slot required. If the spell has a target of one subject, it gains a 5 ft radius. At 20th level this becomes 10 ft. Frightening Tentacles(Ex): '''At 9th level, you gain a fly speed equal to your base land speed, but instead of flying. You simply levitate above the ground. Also you gain two tentacles that creep out from under your robe. These add natural attacks as appropriate for your size category. At 17th level you gain two more tentacles. At 20th level you gain the constrict ability and your tentacles have a stagger affect that is negated with a will save (DC=10+1/2 glamourist level + Charisma Modifier). If the subject fails it is staggered for 1 round. '''Insanity Mist (Su): At 15th level, you gain the ability to excreet insanity mist. Your charisma modifer is added to the DC to save. You may do this a number of times per day equal to your Charisma Modifier +3. This mist affects a 10 ft radius centered on you, but does not affect you. True Horror (Ex): At 20th level, you become a creature of pure horror. Your fear gaze granted at first level can now affect a 20 foot cone in front of you. Also, you gain DR 10/cold iron. 'Mystic Ring' True spellcasters are no longer accepted in society, thus they have formed secret covens of arcane collaboration. But somehow you have discovered the secrets of these covens whether through shrew deal making or seduction. And have made off with a touch of their power. Class Skill: Knowledge (History). Bonus Spells: magic missile (3rd), invisibility (5th), dispel magic (7th), dimension door (9th), spell absorption (11th), dispel magic, greater (13th), spell turning (15th), rift of ruin (17th), mage's disjunction (19th). Bonus Feats: Alertness, Dodge, Empower Spell, Extend Spell, Greater Spell Penetration, Lightning Reflexes, Skill Focus (Spellcraft), Spell Penetration. Stolen Arcana: Your divination, abjuration and enchantment spells get +1 CL. Mental Ambush (Ex): You can always act in the surprise round even if you fail to make a Perception roll to notice a foe, but you are still considered flat-footed until you take an action. In addition, you receive a bonus on initiative checks equal to 1/2 your glamourist level (minimum +1). Mental Resistance (Ex): At 3rd level, you gain a +2 bonus on saving throws against enchantments and illusions. At 9th level, your bonus on saving throws against enchantments and illusions increases to +4. Hidden Aura (Sp): '''At 9th level, you can conceal yourself from prying magic. This ability acts like a constant nondetection spell cast upon yourself. You can end or restore this protection as a move action. '''Willful Magic (Ex): '''At 15th level, you can increase the potency of your spells through sheer force of will, allowing you to reroll any caster level check to overcome spell resistance. You must decide to use this ability before the results are revealed by the GM. You must take the second result even if it is worse. You can use this ability at will. '''Hypercognition (Ex): At 20th level, you make lightning-fast deductions based on only the slightest clue, pattern, or scrap of memory resident in your mind. You can make reasonable statements about a person, place, or object, seemingly from very little knowledge. However, your knowledge is in fact the result of a rigorously logical process that you force your mind to undertake, digging up and correlating every possible piece of knowledge bearing on the topic. The nature of the knowledge you gain concerning the subject of your analysis might include the answer to a riddle, the way out of a maze, stray bits of information about a person, legends about a place or an object, or even a conclusion concerning a dilemma that your conscious mind is unable to arrive at. This effectively grants you the use of augury or communion to solve a problem if you have some amount of information regarding the subject. An Intelligence check may be required to obtain the desired information. If so, you receive a +20 insight bonus for doing so. 'Syndicate' You have worked your way into a syndicate of hardened magical criminals, whether you are a part of them in earnest, or simply using your glamour to get what you want from them, they have amassed a collection of magical powers that you now have a part of. Class Skill: Sleight of Hand Bonus Spells: blood money (3rd), knock (5th), haste (7th), sending (9th), smug narcissism (11th), forbiddance (13th), resonating word (15th), mind blank (17th), wish (19th). Bonus Feats: Blind-Fight, Craft Rod, Dodge, Endurance, Improved Counterspell, Improved Iron Will, Iron Will, Quicken Spell, Skill Focus (Sleight of Hand), Toughness. Stolen Arcana: '''A number of times per day equal to your Charisma Modifier + 3 you may add a silence effect to one of your spells as you cast it. This silence effect has the same DC as the spell being cast and lasts for 1 round. The save must be seperate and is a will save. '''Back Alley Combat (Ex): At first level, a glamourist who has taken up with the syndicate gains proficiency with all martial weapons. Resilience (Ex): At 3rd level, the glamourist gains DR 5/piercing. At 9th level this increases to 10/piercing. Syndicate Ergonimics (Sp): '''At 9th level, as long as you are adjacent to an ally, he gains 1/2 of your Charisma Modifier to his attack, and you get 1/2 of his Charisma Modifier to your AC (Min. 0). '''Steal Spell (Ex): '''At 15th level, any spell cast upon you after you have taken a full-defensive action has it's effect reduced by half. Also, you recover a spell slot of the same level as the spell cast upon you. If your slots are at their maximum capacity this restores the next lowest level spell slot available. '''Arcane Banditry (Ex): At 20th level, you have mastered the art of theft, and can make a sleight of hand check to steal a magical effect from another creature by making a touch attack greater than or equal to the caster level of the effect being stolen. Also you gain SR equal to your glamourist levels + 6, and any spell you successfully resist has a 50% chance to restore a spell slot of the same level as the spell that you resisted. If your slots are at their maximum capacity this restores the next lowest level spell slot available. Category:Classes Category:Black Metal/Red Blood